


When you got the golden summer

by CamelotHarris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: 当Xabi无意中翻开了Stevie的日记本。大学合租室友设定/双向（很明显的也很傻气的）暗恋无脑甜文，瞎写产物
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 4





	When you got the golden summer

Xabi发誓他不是有意要翻开这本日记的。

Stevie今晚又是很晚才回来，带着一身酒味，在门前弄出的声响惊醒了他。当他睡眼惺忪地拉开门时，眼前的家伙还在闭着眼睛捏着钥匙碰运气找锁孔。

他看见他，还慷慨地露出一个看起来很傻的笑容，Xabi在其中捕捉到了不安和腼腆，"抱歉，我吵到你休息了吗？我保证下次不——"

肩上突然多出来的重量让也没完全清醒的他闷哼一声，下意识的手上动作避免了两人和硬邦邦的瓷砖地板来一个亲密接触。Xabi发扬了好室友精神把已经醉的一塌糊涂的Stevie搬到床上，其间胳膊肘传来的一阵酥麻和重物落地的声音引得他低头匆忙一瞥——一个有些厚重的本子被他碰倒了，封皮是大红的底色，还印有一只卡通利物鸟。

尽可能轻巧地帮Stevie收拾一下后，他把倒扣过来的本子捡了起来。不幸的是一小部分的纸张边角被自身的重量压折了，Xabi想起来下午画图纸的时候被自己随手丢在桌上的钢尺，或许它能派上用场。

他抱着本子悄悄地回到自己的书桌前，用尺子朝反方向轻轻压平崭新的折痕。过程中Stevie略有些潦草的字迹几次撞进他的视野范围内，本着保护隐私的原则，他尽可能地把无意中瞥见的字眼从脑海里永久删除，但潜意识却不听使唤地一遍一遍进行备份，在脑中循环滚动播放。

"……校队里要是一直有这样的家伙，那该多……"

"……海鲜饭，绝大多数西班牙人的最爱……"

"……他这么给我说了，但这怎么可能……"

"……也许那个玩笑是真的，可我们是朋友，我……"

"好吧，" Xabi闭上眼开始劝说自己，"至少保守秘密，这并不难。"

最近一段时间Stevie写了不少东西，而且每一页都是满满当当的。但他并不会把每天发生的事都记到日记本里，只是随意地记录着有趣的事，包括一些奇怪的小秘密。

"Carra课间的时候告诉我，国际学院昨天来了一个西班牙人，我说这不奇怪，他们保不准明天又要插进几个新学生。但他听说那个家伙踢球，我们的校队里马上就要多一个后腰了。下午我们去了球场，果然看见了那个穿着训练服的西班牙人，看起来和我们差不多高，长的很干净，穿的也很干净，头顶还有一小撮翘起来的头发……特别是他的长传！这下好了，又要多一个人来分走姑娘们的注意力了。不过校队里要是一直有这样的家伙，那该多好啊。"

Xabi转过头对着镜子看了一眼头顶，被压乱的头发里其中几根隐约有了点叛逆的意思。他轻轻揭起边角，翻开了故事集的下一个章节。

"他用带着大舌音的英语说他的名字，现在我又多了一个可以取笑口音的对象了。但他学东西很快，起初只是生硬地把单词连成一句话，后来就能在西班牙餐厅里流利地点菜了。我连取笑他的机会都没有，毕竟还能要求一个初来乍到的家伙说到什么程度呢。他说得最熟练的是海鲜饭，绝大多数西班牙人的最爱。同时把自己的腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的，像我小时候养过的一只花栗鼠。可爱的西班牙人。"

Xabi颇为惊讶地挑起一边眉毛，再次对着镜子打量自己的脸。现在他能理解为什么Stevie总是很热情地教他利物浦本地的俚语，给他带路去任何一个陌生的地方，帮他收拾餐桌，甚至有时候还会特地问他是否需要什么帮助了。那个脸圆圆笑起来很甜的男孩不仅没有自知之明，还对自己一直都保留着错误的认知，以为他是个从西班牙来的果汁软糖。

他几乎能想象自己要是把这句话转述给Mikel，对方会笑成什么样子（什么？花栗鼠？哈哈哈哈，你忘了以前幼儿园的姑娘们都叫你泰迪熊吗？）。

Xabi经常被从塞维利亚来的学弟Sergio调侃不够热情，也不主动和别人打交道，即使主动了，也只是为了有必要的社交。他对此不以为然，平淡的生活对他而言就是最大的享受，但他也会在热衷的事物面前表现得十分活泼，无所谓别人如何评判他。

比如在和Stevie有关的事情上，Xabi有时候也会表现得不那么像大多数人眼里的自己。事实上没人告诉过利物浦男孩在这之前他也很喜欢到前场参与进攻，自从发现对方总是很少退回原本的位置后，他就主动把自己的位置后挪，留出更大的奔跑空间。他们每天只在场上见面，偶尔在学校里遇见了也只是打个照面，没有人上前一步跨越队友身份的边界线。但Stevie就像一块磁石吸引着他，却又和他保持在安全的距离之内。

于是Xabi开始频繁地在球场上主动去找Stevie进行分组训练，其间不时地抛出几个有关乎常识的问题。格外热情的本地男孩从不吝啬自己的生活经验，几次他都会在自己的储物柜里找到几张写满说明的纸片，落款不出意料的是Stevie G。更有几次，他会在下课后从等候的人群中捕捉到他的身影，后者的脸总是微微泛红，飞快地问他需不需要练习口语，他也微笑着对此照单全收。

这样不温不火的关系到了第二个学年才迎来微妙的转变。因为Mikel作为一个学年的交换生需要在四月份转回马德里，两人合租的房子里只住了Xabi一个人。他倒不觉得有什么不妥，至少不用再忍受发小和自己天差地别的生物钟了。反而Mikel觉得把他一个人丢在人生地不熟的地方有些不仁不义，某天晚上两人坐在电视机前守着切尔西和利物浦的比赛时，Mikel像是突然想起了什么，一拍大腿转头问他:"我想起来前阵子Frank提起过，你们校队里那个Steven Gerrard最近准备从家里搬出来住了，你和他关系怎么样？"

Xabi自然是听出了他话里的意思，轻描淡写一句"不算坏"一笔带过。Mikel以为他们只是泛泛之交，抿了一口咖啡也不做过多赘述。

当天傍晚Xabi就在公交站前拦下了Stevie，刚准备上车的人只在心里挣扎了一秒就放弃了，捏紧了斜挎包的带子有些紧张地看着还在喘气的西班牙人。

"你找我有事吗？" Stevie决定做先开口的人。

"啊？"Xabi愣了一秒，然后很快反应过来，并没有急着回答这个问题:"你现在打算搬出来住了？"

"你怎么知道？我有这个考虑，有可能的话还是想在学校附近找——"

"如果你不介意的话，"Xabi打断了他，然后盯着Stevie诧异的神情一字一句说清来意:"Mikel要回西班牙了，现在我一个人住，公寓就在两个街区之外……"

要表达的意思已经很明显了，他想。Stevie短暂地反应了几秒，起初还有些茫然地朝他眨眨眼。在他终于理解并且咧着嘴笑起来的时候，Xabi从他墨绿色的眼眸中捕捉到了细碎的流光。

暑假结束前Xabi提前几天订了从西班牙飞往英格兰的机票，虚掩的房门让他来不及多想就破门而入。Stevie刚好把去超市采购的袋子放到桌上，隐约能看见装得很满的食材。他这才想起来前一天晚上Mikel发来询问航班的短信的意义所在，Stevie反倒有些拘束，磕磕绊绊地解释另一个西班牙人允许他提前搬进公寓里，所以他就这样提前拿到了钥匙。

"……你放心，我除了搬东西和收拾厨房之外，没有碰过其他东西。"利物浦男孩还在碎碎念，试图消除他本来就不存在的怒气。

Xabi没说话，静静看了他好一会儿，耐心地听他把三言两语就能说清的事讲成睡前故事，又在他终于停下之后自然而然地从袋子里挑出了需要放进冰箱冷藏的饮料。Stevie见状也开始忙活起来，决定要先煮一锅奶油蘑菇汤。他们的指尖在拥挤的塑料袋里有过一瞬间的触碰，两人同时笑了出来，算是正式开启了合租生活。

从回忆过渡回来时，Xabi还没有意识到自己脸上挂着一个怎样毫不掩饰的笑容，他又往后翻了几页，还想要知道更多的，关于此刻躺在床上醉的不省人事的那个人的事。

"Fernando是我认识的第三个西班牙人，我开始好奇利物浦究竟对他们有着怎么样的吸引力，也许用不了几年我们就该改名成马德里大学利物浦分校区了。那个脸上长着雀斑的男孩今天看了我好几次，当我看回去时，他又很快转移了视线，一副欲言又止的样子。后来他在更衣室门前拦下我……说实话，我到现在还有些发懵。他突然问我有没有喜欢的人，我几乎就快要说了实话——在意识到他们也许有个西班牙小团体之前。我告诉他我不理解他的话，不是字面意义上的那种。好吧，意料之中，不过如果Xabi哥想要约你出去，也许你可以不要急着拒绝他……他人很好。他这么给我说了，但这怎么可能？还是说这只是一个玩笑？指不定他们是在打什么赌。"

Nando怎么什么都告诉他了。Xabi一时觉得头疼，想起Stevie总是露出受宠若惊却又意料之中的表情。"喔，我再也不相信他们几个会保守秘密的鬼话了。"他自言自语到，同时加快了翻阅的速度。心中隐隐有了说不清道不明的期待，他意识到自己应该离想要的答案不远了。

"好吧，也许那个玩笑是真的，可我们是朋友，我怎么能……认为他也和我有着同样的感觉。想想他平时是怎么看待你的，Stevie，他把你当成最好的朋友。我能承受后果吗？假设他因此疏远我。"

后来Xabi悄无声息地把日记本原封不动地放回Stevie的桌上。临走之前，Xabi走到他床前替他拉好被角，躺在床上的家伙轻轻翻了个身，细长的睫毛轻轻颤动，嘴角微微上扬，一定是做了个好梦。Xabi俯下身想要在他眼皮上印下一吻，最后只是摸了摸他散落在额前的碎发。

他躺回自己的床上，盯着暗黄的小夜灯微微出神，怎么也无法将此时熟睡的利物浦男孩从脑海中抹去，就连眼前也隐约浮现出他的身影。输球之后一声不吭承受一切的Stevie，被他抱进怀里的Stevie，永远用那双鲜活明亮的双眼追随着他的Stevie。模糊的画面像虚幻的泡沫一样美好脆弱，Xabi将它们小心收好，藏进午夜时分的梦里。

第二天一早，阳光从窗帘的缝隙中照射进来，Xabi皱了皱眉缓缓睁眼，嗅到了烤面包片的香气。时针刚刚指向七点，他在心里默念，太晚入睡让他还处于浑浑噩噩的状态。简单洗漱之后，Xabi终于想起来睡前发生的事，恰巧从厨房里传来了Stevie的声音。

"Xabi，能麻烦你把餐桌上的空盘子拿过来吗——"

"好的，没问题。"他干巴巴地回道。

他来到Stevie身边，男孩正忙着对付锅里的荷包蛋，此时已经闻不到他身上的酒味了，取而代之的是淡淡的柑橘的味道——某个周末他们一起出门购物，Stevie把沐浴露放进购物车里，转头帮他抚平翻起的衣领，从此以后他就再也没有忘记过这股气息。

"大早上的你发什么呆啊？"Stevie关了火，用胳膊肘戳了他一下。

"没有，我只是在想昨天晚上——"

"呃，抱歉，我是说昨天……我没有做什么奇怪的事或者说什么奇怪的话吧？"

Stevie看起来很紧张，Xabi反而笑了起来，他回道:"你是说在门前半天都找不到锁孔吗？"

Stevie很难为情地挠了挠头，手上的叉子快把盘子里的火腿戳成好几截了。Xabi停了下来，握住了他不断动弹的右手。

"Xabi……？"Stevie抬起头对上他的视线，探寻的目光让他有了片刻的局促。

Xabi尽可能地让自己的语气听起来诚恳一些，他说:"但我，我做了，而且我觉得有必要向你坦白，想要得到你的谅解。"

"你想说什么？"

"我碰翻了你的日记，然后，我读了其中的一小部分。"

Xabi试探性的目光让Stevie避之不及，他第一反应不是跳起来指责对方违反了室友合约中的隐私权条例，而是开始担心对方有没有看到什么……不该看到的东西。他不确定，但就是没由来的心虚。

"所以……？"

"所以，你打算什么时候告诉我？"

"噢！你说这周末的双红会？我已经买好票了，我明天——"

"你知道的，"Xabi发现自己总是会打断对方说到一半的话，他顾不上那么多了:"你知道我说的不是这个，如果你还感到疑惑，那么我会告诉你。是的，没错，我和你有同样的感觉。"

这下Stevie是真的说不出话来了，他完全愣住了，不停地眨着眼睛，但始终没有把视线从Xabi脸上移开。他试图从那双深邃的琥珀色的眼睛里读出一丝玩笑的意味，可惜他失败了。他张了张嘴，想要说点什么，又不知道从哪里开始说起。

"给我点反应，拜托，Stevie。"

Xabi站了起来，越过碍事的小餐桌，俯身轻吻了Stevie迅速烧起来的脸颊。很快他就发现Stevie正在轻轻颤抖着，呼吸也变得急促起来。

"我——" Stevie轻咬住自己的舌尖，想要深呼吸平复心情，然后惊讶地察觉到自己周围都是Xabi身上的雪松味。

"也许永远也不会，也许就现在，谁知道呢……"

他给出了答复，声音低得Xabi几乎快要听不清他在说什么。西班牙人有过短暂地愣神，随即再次想要亲吻对方的脸颊。在快要触碰到的那一刻，Stevie稍微偏转了方向，准确无误地贴上了他的嘴唇。

"很高兴现在我知道了，谢谢你给了我这个机会。"

"……就这些？还有别的呢？"

"更要谢谢你的笔记本。"

Xabi笑了，因为Stevie脸上一闪而过的羞愤。

"别提日记本，求你。我说的不是这个！"他向后退开椅子站了起来，几乎想要把眼前这个明知故问的西班牙人拎着衣领揍一顿了。

Xabi快把眼泪都笑出来了，他费了好大的力气才忍住，在抹眼角的间隙看着Stevie气鼓鼓地表达不满。Stevie被他这么盯着看了一会儿也有些不自在，很快就闭上了嘟嘟囔囔的嘴。

"当然还有别的了，远远不止这些。"Xabi按着他的肩膀，这下Stevie能够近距离地观察他眼底那颗透亮的琥珀。

"我爱你，从最初到现在，从两年前开始，相信我，它会一直持续下去……"他顿了顿，换上玩笑的语气:"到你嫌弃我的那天。"

"闭嘴Xabi，"他握住了他的手，眼里带着笑意轻声呵斥他:"那就让那一天见鬼去吧，但我现在有点了，你总是能把我堵得说不出话来。"

"真的？"

"当然是假的，你别总是那么死板！像个呆子。"

"我问的是最后那句话，但也许真的能呢？"

Xabi在他开口反驳之前吻住了他。


End file.
